


untitled

by artcmonkeys



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, a bit cheesy, even is depressive, isak is so in love, just a quick lil evak drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcmonkeys/pseuds/artcmonkeys
Summary: "you're beautiful, you know?""no, im not."isak tells even just how much he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything in so long but! here i am! im working on two Long au's that will have many chapters and more depth, which i don't want to post until i've written more and im happy with them, so here's a little drabble. it's kinda silly and cheesy lol but anyway i hope u enjoy!!!

the light peered through the blinds, sun rays dancing across even's freckled face, hitting his blue eyes, making them shine even more. isak's heart melted at the sight, and he reached a slightly shaking hand and rested it on even's cheek, stroking it softly, thumb moving across, just beneath his eye.

"you're beautiful, you know?"

even swallowed, his jaw shifting under isak's palm, "no, im not." it was the first thing even had said in three days, or to him at least, his voice scratchy and hoarse in his muteness, and the words hit isak like a ton of bricks. it was hard for the younger boy to comprehend how even couldn't think he was as little as attractive. the boy was gorgeous, a work of art, isak never got tired of looking at him. at his angular face, at his moles which were peppered across his soft skin, at his long arms and the way his face completely lit up when he smiled. it hurt isak, it hurt him how this boy who he loved so much thought that he wasn't what he was, that the first thing he had bought himself to say in days was just more self hatred.

isak wanted to tell him that, tell him the masterpiece that he his, but he couldn't really voice just how he felt. he was never very good with words.

isak's fingertips followed a line down even's face, who stared blankly back at his boyfriend, who was laying on the cosy, messy bed with him, "how could you think that?" he said softly, it wasn't aggressive, it was a question, one he said lightly and wanted the answer to.

even didn't reply, the only acknowledgement was a quick blink, which isak took as a way of even saying _i'm listening, but how couldn't i?_

so isak told him, he poured his heart out, he couldn't look at even as he told him, there was something about making eye contact with someone when saying something so personal that made him squirm, even if it was about them. tears were beginning to blur his vision as he spoke and spoke, spoke about how he loved even's touch, how even made isak feel like he was the only person who matters, how he felt so _safe_  with him, how even was the most beautiful man he had ever seen and how he loved him so, so very much.

his wet eyes made it back to even, whose eyes were less cloudy now, and a single tear fell out, and then another, and even was pulling isak close, and they clung to each other, crying, holding as their bodies shook in their silent weeping. they held, and they didn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a kudos n comment if u want to!!! any constructive criticism on my writing would be so welcome! thank u <33


End file.
